


Broken Things

by LyrisaLove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Angry Billy Hargrove, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Dark, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Incest, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrisaLove/pseuds/LyrisaLove
Summary: Lydia Mayfield and her younger sister have been with the Hargrove family for a few years already. Lydia has always had a hard time from Billy. He'd make her do so many things to humiliate her, but what happens when the move to Indiana pushes him to do something worse. Something that he plans to keep doing, over and over. Something terrible, that will scar her forever. Something she can't tell anyone without Maxine getting hurt.





	1. Big News

Everything had happened so fast. Two nights ago we were eating around the dinner table, in an awkward uncomfortable silence as always. That is until, Neil gave mum a small nod. "Susan?" He spoke, making me jump slightly at the sudden noise. "You should tell them."

"We have some big news, you guys." Mum spoke slowly, almost hesitantly, as if she could already tell what our reactions would be. The way she said it made me think she could be pregnant. The very idea terrified me; another fragile little hostage to keep away from Billy no matter what. I glanced at Maxine, who no doubt was thinking the same thing. 

"What news?" Billy asked, getting impatient.

Mum gulped, her eyes looking down at her plate, avoiding any eye contact. "We're moving." She started, my stomach immediately dropped. "The bank offered Neil a transfer... In Indiana..." She went on, talking in that high pitched, bright voice, as if this was all some big adventure we should be happy about. But I didn't really pay attention after the word Indiana.

Maxine and I just stared at her, mouth agape and horrified. Billy on the other hand shot up from his chair and glared at her, then at his father. "This is bullshit!" For once, we agreed on something.

Before anyone could say anything, he stalked away to his room down the hall, slamming the door behind him. After a few tense seconds, I finally found the courage to speak. "Wh-when are we leaving?" I asked, knowing all to well that if I protested too, it'd only cause more trouble.

"Tomorrow night." Neil replied, "So get packing." 

I was devastated. I'd never left California before. My whole life was here, by the sea. My father was here. My friends. My home. I didn't want to leave. Neither did Max, for the same reasons. 

I'd packed pretty much all my clothes, and decided to go and get myself a drink to calm my nerves as Mum and Neil went out to spend a nice last meal in their favourite restaurant down town, leaving me and Maxine alone with a very pissed off Billy. Luckily, he was still in his room, blasting music.

I took one small sip of whiskey from a small glass so Neil wouldn't notice it was missing. I often did that, these days. Most of the time it was to try and numb down the pain from Billy's constant torture. Not that it worked.

I tried hard to sneak back past his dark doorway towards mine when he stepped into the hallway and reached for me. Naturally, I tried twisting away, but as usual, I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my forearm, his fingers closing hard around me.

He hauled me into his room and slammed the door shut. "This is Maxine's fault." He snarled, his mouth right next to my ear. Like my mother, I avoided his piercing gaze, staring at a crack on the floor timidly. "Look at me."

I didn't, my arm going numb from his tight grip. He gave me a small shake, his voice low and furious. "Look at me, Lydia." I did.

His face was close to mine, glaring at me. I could smell the stale cigarettes on his breath and cringed. "I'll destroy her for this-"

"No! B-Billy, don't hurt her." I didn't understand why he blamed Max, "She didn't do anything, you heard mum! Sh-she said Neil got transferd!" I snapped, "It's no ones fault."

He glared at me. "Bullshit." He scoffed. "You know whose fault it is." It wasn't anyone's fault. He just wanted someone to blame other than his asshole dad. 

I bit my lip, knowing that my next words would probably set him off. However, he needed to hear them. "You're the one who broke her best friends arm! You think they believe that crap story he gave his family? " I yelled, my heart pounding against my chest for the blow that soon came. "If it's anyone else's fault but Neil's, it's yours! Leave Maxine alone."

His flaring nostrils and the fury in his eyes didn't go unnoticed when he smiled after the loud smack against my cheek. I would have fallen over had he not been holding on to me. "You think it's my fault?" His grip tightened slightly on my arm as he yanked me closer to him, our faces practically touching. "You know, Lydia. I couldn't give a rats ass whose fault it is." He whispered into my ear, before bending down, pressing his teeth against the nape of my neck. I had learnt to repress the noise from the few other times he had done that to me in the past, but even so, a small frightened, surprised yelp escaped my lips. It had never really gone much further than that. I knew he did it to intimidate me. It worked. "But I'm gonna pin it on Max, you wanna know why?" He teased, planting small, uncomfortable kisses down my neck. 

I couldn't help but wince slightly as I felt the increasing pressure on my no doubt bruising forearm and . "N-no, but you're gonna tell me anyway..." 

He nodded. "Cause, sis'," He spat, making me flinch. "If you don't do as your told, like the good little girl you pretend to be, I'm gonna do so much worse than break the shitbird's fucking arm." He hissed, pushing me against the wall opposite his door. I stumbled when he finally let me go, now trapping me between himself and the gray wall.

By this point, I knew he wasn't bluffing. Only last year, he'd fractured my elbow after I'd tripped and accidentally spilt a soda on him one evening when mum and Neil were out shopping. 

They came home to me crying, clutching my elbow in agony. Billy had threatened to hurt Max too if I didn't lie to our parents about how it'd really happened. I ignored him, and told the truth, afraid that things had gotten way out of hand with him. That had proven to be huge mistake. Not only did they not believe that he'd do such a cruel thing to his sister, but they made me apologize to him. A few days later, I learnt that Billy had started putting out cigarettes on Maxine's ankles, then after a few weeks, Maxine somehow 'broke her wrist while skating.'

So with Maxine's well being on the line once again, I couldn't help but nod slowly, fearfully. This wasn't a few drops of soda on a stupid shirt, it was moving to another state. I'd never seen him look so angry. I dreaded to think what he'd do this time. "Please don't hurt her a-again." I whispered, close to tears. "You know I'll do anything... I won't tell. I p-promise." 

"Not so tough when it comes to that little brat, are you?" He mocked.

"What do you want?" I asked worriedly. It'd always be something for his benefit. Or something incredibly humiliating. I knew that this time he wouldn't make me do his homework as school was out for the summer, but cleaning his room, doing his chores, that was always on the table. To be honest, I wish that was what I was expecting. However, that crazed, lustful look in his eyes told another story.

The worst thing he's ever made me do was when he made me go out with him and his friends, who just stared, mouths agape, drooling over me, making me feel like a bloody object as Billy felt me up infront of them. 

He'd promised me that same day that he'd never do it infront of his friends again. Back then I thought he recognized his disgusting behaviour and regretted it. But I was wrong, and so incredibly naive. The only thing he regretted that night was showing me off. See, BIlly doesn't like to share. 

I thought he'd never do it again, but what was about to come was far more traumatic than all of those horrible past things combined. "You." He walked away, over to his bedroom door and locked it. "I want to fucking choke you." He snarled, "But, we wouldn't want anyone to see the bruises, now would we?" He walked back over to me. Billy often gave me bruises, but he knew exactly when and where to put them. My stomach churned. "So, get on your knees." He ordered. "Now."

It took a second for me to register what he'd said, my mind racing. "But... N-n-no... Billy... You've got to be joking." I scoffed nervously. Then almost had a mini panic attack when he unzipped his jeans. Withing seconds, he was holding his dick firmly in his hand. "Billy, no! Please, anything else... Th-this is so wrong. You're my brother! You can't-!"

"Stepbrother." He corrected me, irritated. "Let me put it this way, Lydia..." He grabbed the hair at back of my head and forced me down onto his floor. "You either suck it now, or I'll bring Maxine in here and get her to do it, right after I've fucked you up the ass. Hows that sound?"

My stomach churned. Of all the things he's made me do, this was by far the worst. "I am begging you!" I was full on crying by now, my face inches away from his erect cock. "No." I sobbed repeatedly until he forced it into my mouth. 

It was all downhill from there, I wasn't sure how long he made me suck it, or even if I fought hard enough. After everything he'd put me through, after all the bullying, threats and abuse he'd put me through, I'd never one day imagined he'd go this far. Not once did I see the signs.

His pleasured moans disgusted me at first, until my focus had wavered only to that. I tried to imagine those moans being for some other girl he was with, as I drowned them out with music, alone and safe, in my room. Perhaps I could pretend he wasn't doing this, that this wasn't actually happening. Maybe then, it wouldn't feel so bad. I was wrong. I wish I couldn't feel a thing as came down my throat, holding my nose as he forced me to swallow. 

Then, when he was done, he dragged me over to his bed, his hand still clutching a fistful of my hair as he layed on top of me, his crotch resting, still hard, against my ass. For a moment, I thought things were only going to escalate into something even more traumatizing.

"This isn't over." He growled into my ear. "You're gonna be a good little girl and shut your fucking mouth about this. If I find out you've told anyone, you know what'll happen." He threatened, his free hand now grabbing my throat. He paused for a minute or or before he spoke again. I could almost feel the bittersweet smirk on his lips. "You know, we'll be driving separately when we leave. Dad's piece of shit car and my Camero." He stated the obvious, his voice low and lustful. "You'll ride with me... All the way to fucking Indiana." He chuckled against my neck. 

I whimpered, horrified. He was right. Mum and Neil would need all the space they could get into the back of Neil's truck. And Billy only had enough space for suitcases in his car. Maxine would never fit in the back and our parents would want to ride together, naturally. 

After what he'd just done, I was utterly terrified of the idea of spending a whole night beside Billy, alone. "I hope you liked my cock, sis." He drawled. "Cause I am no where near done with you yet."

My mind went blank, empty. I was sobbing quietly as he threw me out of his room like a ragdoll. He muttered something, no doubt more words to further deride me before slamming his door in my face.


	2. The Journey pt1

That night I hardly slept. Instead, I stared blankly up at the ceiling, my face still wet from all the tears I'd cried that evening. My jaw hurt, my cheek felt sore to the touch from where he'd struck me. But just as he'd intended, there were no bruises. All the pain was held up inside me.

I was still in shock. How could he do something like that to me? To his stepsister! I turned over, onto my side and soon drifted off into a restless sleep. I woke up, startled by every little noise, be it the rustle of the trees outside my window or the whistling of the sea side wind. Every time I woke, I checked my bedroom door for Billy. What if he came to me in the middle of the night to 'let off some more steam?' I wouldn't put it past him. 

The next morning, I was woken up by my sister, her eyes glassy. There wasn't any doubt; she'd been crying too. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I could see in her eyes that she'd heard what had happened last night.

I sighed, sitting up and hugging her softly. "I'm fine." I lied. I didn't know what to say. She knew Billy hurt me. He hurt her too. But what he did last night wasn't the same. He scared me before, he bullied me, he threatened me. Last night he did all those things and... More. I let a small tear roll down my cheek but slowly wiped it away before we were called into the living room. 

Maxine left the room before me, I hesitated. I knew that Billy would be there too, but I forced one foot in front of the other until I found myself on the couch, opposite him. Max and Mum sat either side of me while Neil was still standing, giving us directions on where to put things for the dreaded journey. 

I avoided Billy's piercing eyes on me the whole time. I couldn't even look at him. As we stood up to go and do as we were told, he brushed past me, discretely groping my ass on his way to his room. I flinched. 

The day went by slowly, yet I was thankful that I barely saw him at all. I was too busy labelling boxes and carrying them to the hired truck. Of course, I hadn't even thought that we'd need one. We didn't exactly have a lot of stuff. I assumed we'd be leaving a lot here. I was wrong.

But that didn't change Billy's plan. The seating arrangements had already been given. Susan would drive the van with Maxine by her side. Neil would drive the truck alone, as he didn't want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Billy and I would drive together, leaving me alone with him once again. That time was only a few hours away and not only would I have to say goodbye to everything I'd ever cared about, I'd also have to ride in a car for hours with Billy taunting me the whole way.

"We'll use these to stay in contact... Don't use them for the sake of it." He said sternly. "Or the batteries will be dead before we leave the state." Neil gave us walkie talkies and soon enough, we were on the road. Billy sat beside me, the light outside slowly fading into a dark, gloomy night once we were out of town. We didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to any of our friends. It had all happened way too fast.

It was the first time all day that I'd been left alone with him. The first time since last night. I made sure to look out of my window, on the passenger side, staring blankly out at the pitch black fields we drove by. Trying as hard as I could to ignore him.

A we drove, my nerves were twanging. I was edging closer to the door on my side until I was practically plastered against it. After a good uneasy ten minutes, listening to Billy's blasting music, I thought it'd be like this the whole way. Blessed silence between us. But that was wishful thinking. I tensed as he turned down the music slightly, before placing his hand on my thigh. "B-Billy, p-please-" 

He squeezed a little harder. The tiniest of smirks appearing on his face. "Please what, Lydia? Hm?" He glanced at me, then back at the road.

I cringed shamefully. "Y-you know what." I muttered. "Th-this... This isn't right." Billy rolled his eyes..

Billy smirked slightly, amused at how I squirmed uncomfortably under his touch. "You know what, Lydia. Right or wrong, I don't give a rats ass." He scoffed. "I want you. And I get what I want." He snapped. I glared at him for a second, my heartbeat racing against my chest. God, how I hated him.

"If you think I'm just gonna... let you... Let you treat me like this-"

Billy smacked my thigh then, hard, before squeezing it once again, making sure to dig in his nails. Warning me. I knew there'd be a few nasty marks underneath the fabric of my jeans. My eyes welled up slightly. "What're you gonna do, huh? You gonna tell on me?" I winced.

Of course not. How could I? Not only would he hurt Max if I did, but no one would believe me. No one ever did when it came to Billy. He always managed to charm his way out of things. So what more could I do? Nothing. I looked down in defeat, a few more tears streaming down my pale cheeks. 

Billy scoffed, "That's what I thought."

"Why?" I whispered softly. "W-why are you doing this?"

Billy laughed, much to my surprise. "Why the hell not?" He shrugged. I went to open my mouth but he cut me off before I even had the chance to say anything. "You're not my sister. Not really." He scoffed at the idea. "Besides, why the fuck would I let a dainty piece of ass like that go, huh?"

I winced at his words. I didn't reply, nor did I object when he squeezed my thigh again. However, soon enough he became more confident, as always. He grabbed the back of my neck and began to pull me down onto his lap. "N-no!" I yelped. "Billy don't!"

With both hands now off the wheel, he quickly unzipped his pants and shoved me down, closer. "Lydia." He cooed in a mocking singsong like voice. Which soon turned hollow and cold. "Give me what I want." He purred. "Or I'll take it."


	3. The Journey pt2

I didn't let him. I fought with every fiber of my being and still he took what he wanted. With one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of my neck forcing me down. I choked, I sobbed and the world around me vanished.

I closed my eyes and I was back in California, at the beach with a younger Max, mum and dad. When we were together. Happy. The sea always made us happy. I didn't know if it was the salty taste of the air, the feel of the wind on my cheek, the sweet promise of a few hours with nothing to do but be in that moment. Even the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore made me feel instantly calmer. As if Billy wasn't hurting me. As if I was in that memory. My happy place. I wasn't in the car. I wasn't... here.

Maxine was on dad's shoulders laughing her heart out at some silly old joke mum had made. She never made jokes like that anymore. Nor did she smile as sincerely as she had back then. I watched the memory flash before my eyes, seeing it only in fractures.

Billy's grip tightened, pushed me down and I chocked. No. That wasn't the reason. We ran into the sea, whooping and hollering for joy even as the salty waters knocked us into the wet sand, leaving us sputtering. It didn't matter. We moved on and settled down to build sandcastles and take turns to bury each other in the sand as the sun dried us off. Then the tide came and washed it all away. 

Billy shived me off and I hit the door on the passengers side. My happy place shattered. The gloomy reality came flooding back in and I sat back in my seat feeling used, numb and empty. I stared at the long dark road before us. I barely even noticed the rain falling like shards of glass reflecting the headlights of oncoming traffic.

Billy's music blasted as loud as ever. At least I didn't have to hear him taunt me. I think I may have even dozed off at one point despite him and the noise. It was when he turned it down that I shivered in a dreadful anticipation. Then I realised it was the walkie talkie making a noise. I sighed in relief. "We're stopping the night at a motel, next exit. Half an hour." Neil's voice crackled through the small machine. 

Then next came Susan's. "Ok, see you there. Love you." Her voice was somewhat happy.

"Yep, you too... Billy? Lydia?" 

Billy threw the walkie talkie at me, as if he didn't want to talk to his father. Not that I blamed him. "S-see you there." I stated, trying as hard as I could manage not to sound like a zombie.

No one replied. I dared a glance at Billy, he was actually smiling now. "This is gonna be good." 

"W-what is?"

He looked over at me, his eyes full of that rageful lust. "Oh I dunno, Lyds!" He deried. "You really expect 'em to give us separate rooms?" My stomach twisted at that. He was right. "It'll be you me and the brat in one, and them in another." He chuckeld, watching the road once again. I shivered at the thought. 

"I'll talk them out of it if I have to." I bit back, surprisingly. "A-and she's not a brat! You-"

He cut me off. "We've still got half an hour. Wanna suck my dick again, whore?" He growled, grabbing my arm threateningly.

"No! G-get off! N-no." I gasped. "Don't-!" I paniced, struggling when he pulled me close again, then I yelped when he pushed me back. 

He laughed mockingly. "So fucking easy!' He deried. 

"I hate you." I muttered, my eyes stinging with tears. 

Billy laughed. "Good. If you didn't you'd be as clingy as all the other sluts." 

Once we arrived at the hotel the arguments soon began. Right after I gave Mum and Maxine a huge hug. Maxine instantly saw somethingwas wrong, however, the adults just ignored it all. "We can't afford a room for each of you. You'll get a bedroom between you. Two beds. Lydia and Max can share." I wouldn't have minded if Billy weren't there.

"Why should Billy get his own bed!? Why don't they have rooms with three beds?!" Max tried, irritated that Billy hadto join us at all. It wasn't about the beds. She just didn't what us to put up with him.

The discussion seemed to go on forever while we had something to eat from the vending machines outside as at this time of the night, there was no service. She was growing angrier by the minute. As usual, the parents won and quickly put and end to the argument. Billy was grinning from ear to ear when I dared glance at him.

"Be up and ready to leave at eight sharp tomorrow. We've still got a long drive ahead. Hm?"

Me and Max went up to the rooms first. I saw the beds and sighed. A double and a single. Me and Max in one. Billy in the other. That's how it should've been. I hurriedly got changed before Billy soon arrived. When he did, my sister and I were sat on the bed nearest the door of the danky old motel bedroom. Closer to the exit. Billy scoffed when he walked in. He wouldn't have any of it. "Max, you sleep there." He gestured to the other bed. I'm sharing with Lydia." 

Her eyes widened. So did mine. "Billy?" I breathed. No one heard me.

"What?! Why?" Max looked genuinely confused. Perhaps she hadn't really understood what had happened last night afterall. "

"You wanted your own bed, don't ask questions, just thank me and go the fuck to sleep." 

Max gave me a concerned glance, I didn't know what to say or do at that point. Billy shoved her off the bed. "Ok fine! Jeez." She muttered before grabbing her bad and slumping down on the lumpy mattress."

I didn't argue. I didn't yell. I didn't cry. I just lay there in complete silence once Billy came out of the bathroom, smelling of cologne, cigarettes and toothpaste. I felt the duvet and mattress shift while he got in the bed. My back was facing him. I squeezed my eyes shut, searching for my happy place. That memory by the sea. But I tried too hard and it never came. 

Maxine was breathing loudly already, an indication that she'd long since fallen asleep. It had been a long night afterall. I didn't blame her. "You have any idea how long I've waited for this?" His lips brushed against my ear, the soft breeze of his words prickling my ear canal with a mild discomfort. His light stubble scratched against my jawline as his loose tresses swept at the corner of my mouth. I twitched. His fingers danced on my side, going lower and lower until I couldn't ignore it anymore. 

"Billy stop-" I tried to wiggle free but then he put his leg over me, and his other arm snaked under my head so I was resting on it while his hand gripped my throat. "N-not with Max here, p-please."

"Hush." He whispered. I felt his crotch hardening againstmy rear and I cringed. "You wouldn't want to wake her, now would you." He smirked against my cheek. I stared bkankly at the darkened room lit only a little from the lights outside when his hand continued to wonder. He cupped my breast.

"No. Stop! Y-you can't- " I almost squeaked at the discomfort. Then I felt it as he tensed his jaw, the way he usually did when he was trying to hold himself back from giving in to his rage. I should've known better. His tongue jutted out to wet his bottom lip before he bit it and chuckled quietly with irritation. 

The hand on my throat went to cover my mouth tightly. He hissed in my ear. "I can do whatever I want to you Lydia." He licked my cheek slowly, the stench of cigarettes and toothpaste now lingered on my wet skin. I felt my eyes well up again and tried with all my might to now let them fall.

"I can." He paused, taking his hand from my breast and slowly trailing it from under my lifted pyjama shirt. "Do this and..." And bringing it down towards my pants. "I can do this." He grinned against my ear when he forcefully fought his way passed the fabric. When he touched me there something woke up inside me. If I let this go on it'd never stop. He'd treat me like this forever. 

"Billy." I whimpered pleadingly. Fighting a little harder to get him away from me, turning to face him and pushing at his chest.

He kissed my cheek almost lovingly after he had easily wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a tight uncomfortably inescapable hug. "That's right, Lydia." He smirked, and I could see it the darkness, his lips forming a demon like shadowy grin. "Say my name."

I thought he'd never stop. It went on for at least twenty minutes if that, which in any other situation wouldn't be much. But this... It felt like an eternal torture. He seemed put off, even a little pissed when he stoped touching me, noticing how I never became aroused, not even in the slightest. "I'll break you." He muttered huskily into my ear. 


End file.
